Overprotected
by Anna Lefay
Summary: Sam feels her team are being a tad overprotective and sets out pointing it out to them.


Overprotected

by

Lynsey Wills

* * *

Title: Overprotected   
Author: Lynsey Wills   
Email: Lynsey.Wills@btinternet.com   
Category: Romance, POV, Song/Filk   
Pairing: Sam/Jack   
Spoilers: Most of the series   
Season: 5   
Rating: PG   
Content Warnings: angst   
Status: Completed   
Summary: Sam is feeling a little suffocated by her friends and sets out trying to sort them out, and ...sam sings!!   
Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. We have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the authors. Not to be archived without permission of the authors.   
Author's notes: The Song is called, amazingly enough 'overprotected' on the new britney spear album, orignally called 'BRITNEY' heehee. this is dedicated to Sara and Wendy!! I'm missing our usual chats!! ahh!! men in white coats! (private Joke)! 

* * *

Overprotected 

By Lynsey Wills.   
  


How do you tell your best friends that they are slowly suffocating you? This was the main thought running around a certain major carters head. 

"Hey Danny boy! You seen Carter?" 

Sam held her breath, she was hiding in her office, one of the most obvious places for her to be, but he never came in here unless necessary. 

" No, Have you checked her office?" 

Daniel, you're a dead man. 

"Right on it" 

The door was opening; she dived under her desk, praying to all the deities that Daniel has wittered on about that he wouldn't find her. 

"watcha doin down there?" his head poked out from no where, scaring her. 

Damn. 

" Thought I dropped something, must have been my imagination" he frowned slightly, not sure whether to believe her. 

He helped her up, making her slightly annoyed. 

He had been the most suffocating out of them all. 

Since the zat'arc thing he had been a little more open to his feelings when around the general, he knew that they wouldn't act on those feeling, well not yet anyway, and let or rather him fawn over her in his presence. 

He pulled a chair over to her, sitting her down and leaned against her desk, just staring. 

"Do you have paper work?" 

Stupid question really, he always had paper work; it was just her polite way of saying bugger off. 

"Actually I finished it this morning" 

Good job she was sitting down! 

"Wanna go to the mess? I'm guessing you haven't eaten yet?" 

Here we go again, ever since Edora he had been her babysitter, smothering her with attention, making sure she had eaten seeing as she had lost a drastic amount of weight, even though it was nearly a year ago. 

When she thought about it, that is probably what set him off, he saw what she would do to herself when it came to work, everyone did, then gradually he got worse, when Martouf died, when Cassie suddenly became ill, when her father disappeared. 

The others were just as bad, although Daniel and Teal'c knew to give her space from time to time, Jack seemed to be the only one that didn't let up. 

No one had been this protective of her in a few years. 

After her mum died Mark and Dad wouldn't leave her be, she never had time to grieve, she was too busy trying to be the brave soldier in their presence. Then Jonas, well he was trying to constrict her life. When she thought about it, all her life she had been protected, that's one of the main reasons why she joined the air force, to prove that she didn't need it, she could fight her own battles, which people knew, but it didn't seem to help! 

"Sam?" 

"Ok" 

In the mess hall. 

"What do you want? Sandwiches? Soup? Fruit loops?" the last item seemed to hold a secret grin, she would ask him about it later. 

"Sandwiches sound good" about to join the cue he stopped her. 

" I'll get them" he led her to a table handmade her sit. 

She bit her tongue, not wanting to cause a scene, and did as told. 

"Sam?" 

It was Janet. 

"Hey Janet, on a break?" 

The slightly older woman grinned. 

"You bet, left as soon as possible, Major Jones is playing up again, he is nearly as bad as the colonel," they laughed, but her friend could see that there was something fake about it. 

"Ok Sam, Spill" 

Sam feigned innocence, then gave in when the doctor gave her 'the look', making sure her CO was in the cue she started. 

" He's doing it again" 

Janet nodded, she knew what the man had been doing" 

"Tell him" 

"Remember the last time I did? He looked so upset" she immediately felt her guilt rising again, like it did every time she thought about it. Three weeks ago she had flipped her lid at him, he had finally gotten to her, and she let him have it, he had never seen her so angry, and she knew it, he had promised to let up, that had lasted for 2 weeks. 

"It's the only way he can show his feelings for you" was the red heads reply. 

"He can't have you the way he or you want, and this way the general doesn't have to worry. He knows that jack is just being protective" 

"I think you mean Overprotective" 

"Hey Doc, you harassing her?" O'Neill's cocky voice called, just feet away. 

Sam gave the ' you see?' look, which the elder man did not see. 

"Hey Colonel, entering the talent contest?" was the doctors cheeky reply. 

He made a face, there were posters everywhere about it, apparently the general thought it would be a good idea for the base to come together and do silly little thing such as this every so often. 

"Hmmmm... No!" was his answer to that. 

"What about you Sam?" 

She received an evil for that/ 

"And what would I do? Tap Dance?" 

Jack took the seat next to her. 

" Now that I would pay to see" 

"Your dad was telling me the last time he was here about you having a great singing voice" 

Sam felt like dialling her father and having a go at him, he had been on about it for as long as she could remember. 

"Past tense" 

Janet was not going to let it go. 

"Why?" 

"After my mom died I just didn't want to do it anymore, I wasn't that good anyway" 

"I thought you won Star search?" 

OHNO!! Why did her father have to go and open his big mouth? Something told her that Selmak had something to do with this as well. 

"Ancient History" 

Jack was grinning like a Cheshire cat now. 

"Really Carter? Wow, and here I was thinking that all you were good at was science and weaponry" 

"Fine, Janet, enter my name" 

That's where it all went wrong, what the hell did she do? 

The pig arrogant CO of hers had pressed every button. 

The worse thing was she didn't know what on earth she was going to sing, and only had two days to find something. 

Sam Carter residence. 

She had a bad nights sleep, woken up on the wrong side of the bed. 

Worse of it all was the doorbell rang at 0700 hours, what psycho would risk waking her up at this hour on a day off? Either way by the time she had finished with them they would never do it again. 

DING DONG 

"Ok Ok" pulling her dressing gown tighter around her small frame she jogged to the door, to be greeted by a huge grin. 

"Sir? What is it? Something wrong at the base?" 

"No, just came over to make sure that you were ok, and I brought breakfast, he held up a box of Fruit loops. 

"Come In" she had to smile, he was so cute at times. 

He went to the cupboard and drawers containing what he needed, it made her feel funny inside to think that he knew where everything in her kitchen was, there was a simple reason, he was there any chance he could get, checking up on her. 

The Phone Rang. 

Automatically picking it up she didn't even give the caller a chance to say who they were. 

"Morning Daniel" 

Silence. 

"How did you know it was me?" 

"Daniel, even my own brother doesn't ring and check up on me as much as you do" 

"Did I wake you?" 

"No, that privilege went to Colonel O'Neill" 

She heard him laugh; having a quick conversation the archaeologist she promised to take it easy. 

Jack had breakfast ready. 

The Phone rang again. 

"Morning Teal'c" 

"Good morning to you also Major Carter" 

After he rang to check on her he ended the phone call, to leave her to enjoy her morning nutrients. 

"Teal'c said to say Hello" 

This is how her mornings had been on down time since they had suddenly become overprotective. 

Once the two officers had their breakfast and watched their morning a cartoons he left, for the churchyard, Charlie was over due for a visit. 

She didn't leave the couch all day, her thoughts held her there, she had a day left, and later this even it was her rehearsal, something of which she was not looking forward to, she hadn't worked with a real band for many years. 

Then, it came to her, rushing around her house for a pen and paper, she jumped on her bad, and started writing her song, this would get her message across and hopefully blow them away. Rehearsal had gone smoothly, Her three teams mates had just left O'Malley's, where it was being held, from their rehearsal, they thought they were being clever by being the three stooges, although she already knew them as that naturally. 

At first they wanted to stay with her, not wanting her to be on her own, she finally persuaded them otherwise. 

Handing that band the stave notation she began.   
  


Janet Fraser Residence 

"Sam what are you doing here?" 

"I have a bit of a dilemma, what do I wear?"   
  


Day of Contest 

Everyone but a minimum few had the day off, to 'prepare' the general had said. 

Sam was round Janet's. Her and Cassie were having fun playing about with Sam's look. 

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c were watching the 'three stooges' claiming it was for research, although anyone who knew them would know it was because they made them laugh their Asses off. 

When 6 o'clock rolled on everyone was drinking, laughing and having a goodtime, the room was completely full, not one chair was empty, all the teams seemed to sit together. 

The 'judges panel' were sitting in the boot nearest the nicely sized stage, the judges were a few nurses that had just started at the SGC, and didn't know anyone, so it made it fair, and Janet with Cassie, to make up numbers. 

General Hammond had some how been roped into being the compare. 

"Ladies, Gentlemen and SG1" 

Everyone laughed. 

"Welcome to the first and hopefully not one of the last SGC Talent contests!" 

More applause. 

"With no further ado, I present the science technicians version of the nutty professor" 

This is how the evening prevailed, there were many different talents shown, contortion, juggling, jokes, rude jokes (the person who was telling them was going to receive a very big a painful needle to the bum the next day from Janet after telling those jokes with her daughter in the room), impressions (most of which were done of SG1) Then came what most people had been waiting for. The Three stooges. 

Jack hit Daniel over the head and then Teal'c poked him in the nose. 

No one had ever laughed so hard! People were literally rolling on the floor, although admittedly they had all had quite a bit to drink that evening. 

When they were cheered off the stage Daniel tripped and fell on Jack, causing a domino effect with Teal'c, making everyone laugh harder. 

"Now, for the finally, it's Samantha Carter and 'Over protected'" her teammates immediately fell into their seats, Janet and Cassie just sat beaming. 

Everything went dark, and there stood a woman with a very shirt skirt and tight shirt with extremely belled sleeves, her now longer hair down around her shoulders, tousled, no one could believe that this was the 3rd in command of the SGC. 

No one noticed that balding General Carter standing in the back o f the hall, 

The music began. 

I need Time 

Love 

Joy 

I need space 

Love 

I need ... ME 

Say hello to the girl that I am 

You're going to have to see through my perspective 

I need to make mistakes just to learn who I am 

And I don't want to be so damned protected 

There must be another way, because I believe in taking chances But who am I to say? What a girl is to do God I need some answers 

What am I to do with my life? (You will find out don't worry) How am I supposed to know what right? (You've got to do it your way) I can't help the way I feel Because my life has been so overprotected 

I'll tell them what I like, what I want and what I don't But every time I do, I stand corrected Things that I've been told I can't believe that I can hear about the world I realise that I have been overprotected 

There must be another way because I believe in taking chances but who am I to say, what a girl to do? God I need some answers. Return to chorus 

I need time 

Love 

I need space 

I don't want nobody telling me just what I wanna 

What I want, what, what I'm gonna do about my destiny 

I say do, do 

Nobodies telling me just what I wanna, do do 

I'M SO FED UP WITH PEOPLE TELLING ME WHAT I WANNA BE SOMEONE ELSE BUT ME! 

ACTION. 

Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh 

(What am I to do with my life?) 

Chorus x2 

My life has been so over protected. 

She finished. 

Applause filled the room, her father made his way to her and gave her a huge fatherly hug, happy to see that a part of her he thought died with her mother was back. 

Her team-mates sat in the middle of the room, thinking about what she had sung, knowing it was aimed at them, Teal'c and Daniel were the first to move, and embrace her. 

"We just care" Daniels little boy voice apologised. 

She smiled. 

"I know you do, but give me more space to be me" 

Then Jack finally came, no emotion showing. 

"What now?" was his question. 

"If you are going to show how you care, can it please not be like this? I need to breathe, I care about you Jack, and you know that" 

"How about like this?" 

What happened next was a complete surprise to her, she didn't see his hands move to her waist, and didn't realise his head was moving in for a kiss until she felt his warm lips on hers. 

More applause. 

"Colonel O'Neil, nice to see you finally got your head out of your ass" the generals voice echoed about the room when he spoke into the microphone, but the couple didn't here him, too busy in what was happening between them, nor did they here that the three stooges and Sam cater came in joint first, so the whole team won 2weeks down time, a few people cold be heard muttering about it being a fix, most just cheered. 

"Who had them getting together tonight?" 

"I believe that was I General Hammond" 

Teal'c became one rich man. 

The End 

Please send me feedback!! 

Thank you!   


* * *

Feedback to Lynsey Wills   
Heliopolis - The Stargate SG-1 Fanfiction Archive


End file.
